


Lost Doggo

by Soulstealer8



Category: Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstealer8/pseuds/Soulstealer8
Summary: Louie finds a dog at the park.Meanwhile, an old friend of Uncle Donald's lost his dog at the park.





	1. Hot Dogs on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> The episode, "Storkules in Duckberg" where Louie was asking Donald to supposedly keep a pet harpy, had me thinking what he would do if he actually found a pet.

“Hot dog, hot dog!” A cheerful voice hollered across the roaring of excited sledding Duckberg Park goers. A supportive and equally cheerful, “Ruff, roo-oo!” Followed.

“Hey Mr. Mouse!” Mickey turned and gave a bright smile at his best customer. “I'll gladly take five hotdogs off your hands.”

“Sure thing Launchpad. Grill em' up Pluto!” Pluto gave an excited bark and ripped open a bag of hotdogs, waved the bag between his teeth around in the air and threw five of the hotdogs onto the grill. Mickey got to cooking.

”Good job Pluto. What’ll you like on them Launchpad?”

“Four regulars, and my usual for the fifth one.”

“You got it. Pluto go!” Pluto threw five hotdog buns from the bag into the air and Mickey expertly threw each hotdog into each bun. Pluto wagged his tail around tossing paper trays towards each hotdog and caught them all on his back.

“Hah! I never get tired of that! You sir have an amazing dog!” Launchpad complimented while petting Pluto's head and grabbing a hotdog so Mickey can put everything on it as was his usual. Mickey chuckled, “I don’t know what I'd do without him. Isn't that right boy?” Pluto barked cheerfully. Launchpad paid for the hotdogs and walked off saying bye while Mickey waved joyfully.

Launchpad had gone to the other end of the vast park where a big snow hill was being used for sledding by the locals.

“Hey, Launchpad's back!” Dewey shouted while dropping his sled to meet him.

“Yay! Hotdogs!” Webby shouted.

“Thanks Launchpad!” Shouted Huey as three of the kids ran towards him.

“Woo... hotdogs…” Louie mumbled while dragging his sled behind him to meet with Launchpad.

“Here ya' go, here ya' go, here ya' go, and here ya’ go.” The four ducklings thanked their friend and sat on top of their sleds to eat, meanwhile Louie slipped away to try and discretely dispose of his hotdog.

Pluto sat in the snow merrily while Mickey worked handing freezing customers their hotdogs, and then he spotted them, one red nosed chipmunk with his brother dragging hauls of cheeks full of acorns up a tree. Pluto momentarily wondered how they wound up here from Mouseton. Pluto and Mickey have to make the trip up to Duckberg from Mouseton nearly every day for the last month to work the hotdog stand, Chip n' Dale must've decided to hitch a free ride. Pluto's animal instincts to chase started to take over and he bared his teeth and started growling at his prey.

“Uh, sir?” A customer said apprehensively while pointing at Pluto. Mickey turned to see Pluto hunched over growling.

“Pluto!” Mickey said commandingly to try and get his dog to stop, but before he knew it Pluto darted off leaving an array of flying snow behind him as he barked and ran like wild. Chip and Dale recognized Pluto's menacing barks, spat out their acorns in their shock and climbed the rest of their way up the tree in break-neck speed. Pluto momentarily scrambled in the snow and and made his way up the tree.

“Pluto! Come back!” Mickey called. Now a swarm of hungry customers began circling him and Mickey had to reluctantly get to work and serve them while pushing Pluto in the back of his mind until he can get away from the cart to get him back later.

Duckberg Park was vast. Pluto managed to find Chip and Dale in every nook and cranny of the first tree, they had no other choice but to jump out into the snow and try and hide, but Pluto would be close on their tails. They eventually decided to split and have Pluto chase them around in circles, digging them out of snow, and following them through bushes. until they got him at the other end of the park where the giant snowhill had formed. Mickey would've gone there to sell more efficiently but the hill formed in an open snow covered grass field where a dirt pathway separated the field and a near frozen over pond. But Mickey wouldn't be able to push his cart through a foot high of snow with no concrete beneath the wheels. The park restricted venders from selling in the parking lot behind the pond, and Mickey had no other choice but to work at the other entrance of the park where there was a sidewalk and people would come to him.

Louie had walked over to the pond area where potential skaters were testing the thickness of the ice before skating. He hid under a tree surrounded by bushes and thought about tossing the hotdog into a bush or in the water of the pond where it hasn't completely frozen over yet. He felt a little bad about throwing away a hotdog a friend bought him, but he hadn't gotten the chance to say, no thanks, before Launchpad took off and his brothers and Webby dragged him up the hill. Not to mention the park had strict policies about littering.

Pluto managed to corner the Chipmunks at the top of a tree. Where the two decided taunting him to get him to attack both at the same time was a good idea. Pluto gave one more growl before pouncing, the two Chipmunks jumped out of the way on time. Pluto's collar got snatched by a branch.

Louie then heard rustling from above him, a yelp, then a snap and before he knew it a big yellow dog tumbled down from above him, making Louie jump out of his skin from surprise.

“Woah! What?” Pluto unfortunately rolled along the ground and hit the icy edge on the pond hard enough to crack it and do him in.

Louie blinked and had to shake his head, mouth agape from shock, and to his own surprise didn't give a moments thought, he shoved the hotdog into his pocket and ran straight for where the dog fell through the ice. Louie kneeled in the snow trying to see the dog from the dark blue inkyness of the cold water. He looked up momentarily, no one else seemed to notice what happened, and his family was too far to call out to them, making a phone call or sending a text and wait for one to answer is pretty much useless when he should be acting right away. Louie reached a hand in the water and felt the cold water strike him like knives. He shut his eyes tight and grunted from pain, before he could think of removing it, bubbles rose to the surface he felt another set of limbs that felt like paws scrambling and desperately hitting his arm from under water. Without a second thought Louie gasped reaching his second hand in to the cold and pulled the dog up and out of the water Where he managed to climb out the rest of the way. It was a miracle the dog didn't come out as a block of ice, but the poor thing was whimpering and shivering with it's teeth clattering from the cold. Louie doesn't usually feel sympathy for a lot of things. It also isn't everyday he sees someone getting hurt in his presence.

“Hey, uh… it's okay.” Said Louie trying to be comforting despite being a little shaken up himself, and even though his arms felt frozen cold, he reached over to try and pet the dog. Pluto jumped back at the unfamiliar scent of a hand coming near him and nearly growled. Then calmed down when he realized it was just a little boy wanting pet him. His arms were wet and immediately remembered getting pulled out of the water by said boy. Pluto's shivering wouldn't stop, but he was grateful, so he turned to face the boy gave his best doggy smile despite the teeth clattering shivers he was feeling and licked the side of the boy's face in gratitude.

“Ewmb!” Louie moaned in disgust wiping away his cheek. “You’re welcome.” Said Louie. Pluto would bark if he wasn't still freezing. Then an aroma finally came to him, but it was closer than he thought. He tried turning in several directions in search of Mickey to find where he was selling but realized he lost his way during the chase at some point. He tried sniffing for him which resulted in a coughing fit making Louie jump. The freezing cold wasn't helping Pluto think either. He tried to shake off what he could of the water causing Louie to stand and step back, and the familiar hot dog smell became stronger. All Pluto could think was to get to something warmer. He began sniffing around the kid in search of the source.

“Wha- hey!” Louie slightly raised his arms up as Pluto sniffed around his pockets. He reached into one and pulled out the hotdog. “Hm, this what you're looking for?” Pluto gave a hoarse whine of affirmation. Louie smiled happy to find a way to get rid of the hotdog without trashing it and held it for Pluto to take. Pluto happily gulped down the warm treat from Louie's hand and Louie was finally able to pat Pluto's head while he ate. Louie wondered if he was a stray, there wasn't a collar on him and couldn't help but wonder what the heck a dog was doing in a tree.

A breeze struck the two making them huddle to the snowy ground. Louie tried to rub his arms to no avail considering they were still drenched, all Pluto can do was shiver.

“I need to get out of the cold.” Said Louie. He patted Pluto once more on the head saying, “Take care,” and made his way over to the parking lot behind the pond. Pluto looked around trying to spot Mickey one more time, and despite his better judgement, if the boy knew somewhere warm, he wanted in.

Louie made his way to the car Launchpad drove them to the park with and climbed in. Obviously none of the kids had an ignition key, but they did have lock keys for the cars, usually just in case the keys somehow get lost in Launchpad's care. He was about to shut the door when he heard a high pitched bark. He looked out and realized the yellow dog followed him. Louie got out of the car to look at the dog.

“Shouldn't you go back to your owner or something? Or back to where you came from?” Pluto answered him by shivering and giving his best puppy dog eyes. Louie scowled at the dog attempting to beat him at his own game. But Louie caved, sighed and let the dog in the car with him.

Pluto felt twice as warm in the car than he felt outside and figured he'd stay here with the kid to dry off and warm up, then head back out to find Mickey later. The kid got his attention when he heard him rummaging for something in the third backseat behind them.

“Huey should have something here…”

Pluto peered over behind the seat the kid was hanging over to rummage through a red backpack. The kid let out a little yell as he lost his balance and flipped over onto the back seat. Pluto jumped over to follow.

“Ah hah!” Louie cheered triumphantly while holding up a second green hoodie, a warm and dry one for that matter. Huey quickly swapped hoodies while using the dry areas of his first one to dry his arms off a little more before putting on the second one. He sighed at the warmth while wrapping his arms around himself. “Thank you, Huey!” His brother's over preparation for everything finally paid off. Pluto saw how the new set of warm close satisfied the kid and moved closer to get a little of that warmth.

“Hey, you're gonna get me all wet again,” Louie said, “hang on.” And of course Huey also packed several sets of blankets. He wrapped Pluto in two blankets and wrapped himself in the other one. Pluto hunched over and yawned in the comfort of the warm blankets and curled himself beside Louie on the car seat. Louie smiled faintly. His brothers were usually the type to gravitate to animals better than him. He patted Pluto's head and yawned.

An hour and a half later the kids noticed Louie's absence some time ago, but they knew this park like the back of their hand, wherever Louie was he'd either comeback to them or they'd find him. Though he wasn't the type to wander off for long. They started packing up their sleds to take to the car.

“Where could Louie have gone off to where he couldn't have bothered to take his own sled?” Dewey muttered while dragging two sleds behind him to the car.

Found him!” Said Webby while looking through the window of the car. Huey, Dewey, and Launchpad peered through the window to see Louie sleeping over a pile of blankets in the third seat. Huey rolled his eyes at the mess Louie made.

“Well, that's one mystery solved.” Launchpad stepped back to lift the sleds and tie them above the car meanwhile the remaining three kids sat in the middle seat to not disturb Louie, and their undiscovered surprise guest sleeping under the blankets Louie was sprawled over. Launchpad got in and started the car up.

“Alright, let’s head home!”

“Shhh!” The kids said.

“Sorry.”

 


	2. Sneaking and Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?

Pluto woke up groggily and far more dry and warmer than he had been a while ago realizing he was under a mass of blankets, with a small pressure over his back. He slipped from under the pressure on top of him where it lightly thumped onto the seat of the moving car ...

…

…

…

MOVING CAR!?

Pluto tried to keep himself from jumping with panic. The kid wasn't old enough to drive, so whoever was driving must not know he was here. He poked his head out of the blankets and saw the green clad boy still fast asleep. He lifted his head up slightly and realized there were four more people in the car. the new scents were overwhelming and Pluto resisted the urge to sniff to identify each one. Instead he looked out the window to see where they were taking him. He paled when he realized it was an unfamiliar area of Duckberg he and Mickey hadn't been to before. It was wealthy beyond belief, where the houses looked more than Mickey would ever make in his lifetime. Pluto ducked back under the blankets in panic and put his head down covering his eyes with his paws in panic. Pluto's ear perked up and he heard and sniffed someone familiar.

Launchpad was driving merrily while humming a little tune, that is until he spotted something in his rearview mirror.

“Huh?” He turned around in confusion only to see the three kids in the middle seat and knowing Louie was asleep in the back.

“Woah. What's wrong Launchpad?” Huey asked.

“I thought I saw…” He shook his head and looked back at the road. “Nevermind.”  
Pluto was surprised it was who he thought it was. He contemplated momentarily to alert Mickey’s friend, but none of them seem to know he was here. Starting a ruckus while driving wouldn’t be very safe for the kids in the car.

They arrived at the mansion's garage of the manor. Dewey turned to the back seat and reached over to shake Louie awake. Louie grumbled not opening his eyes.

“Time to wake up sleeping beauty, we're home.” Louie flipped over his other side while waving his arms around to fend Dewey off. Clearly not wanting to be disturbed Huey sighed.

“Fine, we’ll leave the car door open a crack but you better remember to close it when you get out.” With that Everyone got out of the car and into the manor.

Pluto watched everyone leave but kept his eye on Launchpad, he was the last one leaving the garage and he made a discrete follow behind him, Pluto was about to bark for his attention when he slammed the door shut. Pluto tried scratching the door to no avail and growled. Pluto got back in the car and starting nudging Louie awake. Louie groaned refusing to wake up. Pluto began biting on to Louie's sleeves trying to pull at an attempt to wake him. Pluto huffed in frustration and gave a loud, “BARK!” Louie's eyes snapped open and he fell over from surprise.

“Gah!” Louie hit the floor and popped his head back up. “What in the…? He rubbed his eyes and quickly realized he was in the garage of the manor, then he spotted the dog. “ What are you still doing here?” The yellow dog gave him a matching set of panicky eyes. Louie shut his eyes shut while pinching the bridge between his eyes. “Aw man, Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge are gonna kill me.”

Back at the park Mickey started packing up the hot dog kart to wheel it over to his car where he parked it a block away from the park. It was barely 4:30 and it was starting to get dark, it always does this time of year. He set the closed sign on the kart getting ready to wheel it over to his car. He took a look over at the vast winter wonderland the park had become and gave one final loud whistle at attempt to call Pluto back. When that didn't work for the millionth time, Mickey called for the millionth and second time, “Pluuutoeee!”

Pluut oooee! pluto! Luto! Uto!

All Mickey received where the echoes of his own voice retreating from the empty park. He waited a moment, then, two, three. 20 minutes. Mickey rubbed his hands over his arms as he realized it was beginning to snow around him. He really had no time to lose. He wheeled the kart over to his car as quickly and safely as he can, packed it all up and grabbed a flashlight from inside. He made his way back to the park and went inside to search for Pluto. He hadn't expected to sink ankle deep in snow. He was wearing snow boots to cover his ankles, but that didn't stop the chill that ran through him.

“Oh, boy…” Thought Mickey. He really hoped he'd find Pluto soon. The drive back to Mouseton was 2 hours, and it usually takes 3 ½ or more in snowy whether. He clicked on the flashlight and started trudging through the snow while calling and searching for Pluto.

Back at the manor Louie snuck Pluto into the manor while keeping an eye out for anyone.

“Remember no noise, okay? I don't want my uncle’s finding out about you.” Pluto nodded but would still make an attempt to sniff out Launchpad whenever he could. As the two snuck around hallways of the large mansion. Louie almost wanted to slap himself, because one, he accidentally kidnapped who he hopes is a stray dog from the park, a dog sans collar definitely spoke stray, though he noticed the dog was a suspiciously well fed stray, two, the dog understands Louie nearly perfectly, but only responds with barks, growls, and other indiscernible dog noises, and he licked Louie when they first met, so that made it easier to hope he wasn't dealing with another Tenderfeet problem, three, he realized he had no where to hide the dog. He shared a room with his brothers, so that was out, with part of the house boat being rented out to Storkulese, and after the big harpy fiasco there's no chance of hiding anything in there a second time, and there's just no hiding anything in this ironically large house, maybe from Uncle Donald, but not from everyone else.

“Guess I've got no other choice. He peeked into the foyer where the others were hanging out. Huey and Webby reading books, Dewey playing a video game, Mrs. Beakly and Duckworth cleaning. Louie knelt down in front of Pluto. “Listen here's the plan, we're going to have to cross the staircase across the foyer into the next hallway. My room'll be up another flight of stairs. We gotta move fast.” Pluto nodded. “Ok, ready? …Go!” Louie sprinted down the foyer while Pluto sped ahead of him. Pluto made it across and into the next hallway, but Louie stopped when he heard his brothers call him.

“Look who's awake!”

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“Uhm…” Louie looked down the hallway where the dog took a turn, probably looking for the stair case like he said. “I uh… I gotta pee.” With that he ran down the hallway looking for the dog.

“Louie wait!” Webby called but he didn't listen. “Bathroom’s the other way…”

“He better not think about peeing in a closet again.” Huey muttered.

“While we're on the subject,” Dewey started, “I think it's time I confessed…”

“Ew!”

“Dewey!” Huey shouted.

“That’s not what I was going to say!”

Huey and Webby decided to walk up the stairs of the foyer ahead of him to follow Louie before he could elaborate.

Louie sprinted into the left hallway where the dog had ran to. He looked around and found two flight of stairs going up in different direction. The dog must've gone up one of the stairs and is more than likely lost by now.

“Oh, no.” He decided to choose fast and randomly went up one flight of stairs where he hopes the dog had gone off to.

“Here boy, erm… girl?” Louie whisper yelled as he looked around for the dog. “Um… ugh, it doesn't have a name! Doggo? Where are you doggo?” He went down the hallway and spotted the dog’s wagging tail exiting the same hallway in the direction of his and his brothers' bedroom. Louie caught up to the dog where he was sniffing at the bottom of the door and was about to give a hearty bark of accomplishment when Louie ran towards him grabbing his muzzle, muffling the bark to nothing more than a gruff whine and confused growl.

“Please don't bark, remember no one should know you're hear. I just need time to find a way to get out of the house and sneak you back to the park.” Pluto hurumphed in understanding. Louie let go an looked out the window at the end of the hallway.

“It’s only 5 o'clock, and it's already too dark to take you out now.” Pluto looked out the dark snowy window and whined, yearning for Mickey. Louie patted Pluto on the head. “I’ll let you stay if you promise not to leave my sight?” Pluto sunk his head low, then nodded in agreement, Louie rubbed the top of Pluto’s head and led him inside his room.

Meanwhile…

Mickey shivered as he looked around the dark, snowy, now empty park. He flashed his light at every bush, tree, and snowmen left behind at the park. They were creepy at night.

“Puh-Pluto!” Mickey shivered out directing his light around. When Mickey stepped into the park, he didn't imagine it'd take so long to find Pluto. Or that'd it’s be frightening in January. He wandered around the snowhill for a good hour after taking 2 hours going through the park to get there, then finally made it to the pond where he hoped to find Pluto slipping around the ice in a comical fashion, then Mickey could say, “Come here boy! Let's go home!” And then go on a rant on how irresponsible Pluto was being and tell him how silly he looked scrambeling around on the ice. But the pond was clear and the ice reflected the night sky as if you can jump through it and either be transported through a portal to space or fall from the sky and back down to Earth. There was no sign of Pluto on the frozen lake.

“Oh Pluto… where could you have gone?” He threw his back against the tree, it rattled and snow fell from the branches and on Mickey's head, along with a leather collar plopping on to his head. “Huh?” Mickey shook the remaining snow on his head and picked up the collar between his hands. The dog tag read Pluto in bronze gold under the flashlight. Mickey looked up at the tree in confusion. “How…?” Mickey didn't have time to react before a large hand gripped his shoulder and forcibly turned him around with a flashlight shining in his face. Mickey dropped both the collar and his own flashlight to shield his eyes from the unexpected light on his face.

“Huh? The hotdog vender?” Mickey put his hands down as the light was removed from his face and found he was face to face with a park bulldog rentacop. “It may not be late, but it can still be dangerous in the park when it’s dark.” The bulldog rentacop informed, then his voice shifted to a suspicious edge in his tone. “What are you doing roaming around here in the dark?”  
“Uhm, y-you see sir…” Mickey stuttered, “I was looking for my dog.” Mickey showed the guard Pluto’s collar. “He went missing earlier today while I was manning the cart. This is all I found of him. You wouldn't have happened to see him earlier today, would you sir?” The rentacop rubbed his chin in thought.

“Sorry sir, I was busy keeping an eye on the people going down the snow hill today. I never saw a dog running around.”

“Oh…” Mickey's shoulders sagged dejectedly.

“I suggest you get out of here, maybe make a few lost dog posters, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. A blizzard is said to come in this week.” A chill would run down Mickey's spine if he wasn’t, already cold, but he felt himself choke up a bit at the thought of Pluto, cold alone and afraid. “Let me escort ya out of the park.” The cop said. Mickey followed blindly going across the vast drudgery of snow from the pond to the opposite entrance where he can get to his car. Mickey was still confused at how Pluto's collar wound up in a tree in the first place, and what could have happened for him to have lost it in such a way.


End file.
